


The Morning After

by letspartyrightnow



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Small arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letspartyrightnow/pseuds/letspartyrightnow
Summary: Long days cause stress, and Dan and Phil have plenty of both. As long as apologies are said, they can get back to the good stuff.





	The Morning After

It was an exhausting day for Dan and Phil. They had had to do the radio show (which they loved, but it took much energy). Then they decided to go eat out somewhere and walked to a nice place. They then figured out that neither of them had money; they had to walk all the way home on empty stomachs.

When they arrived there wasn't much food in their kitchen. So they had an argument about the cereal Phil had eaten, and the groceries Dan had forgotten to order.

After the arguing they went their separate ways: Dan editing a video, and Phil having a quick shower.

Now, the boyfriends weren't ones to fight that often, but when they did it was the small things that set them off. Most of the time it was just pressure and stress that had built up from lack of sleep, constant bickering (from the phandom) to upload new videos, or, and this my be blunt, but no time for sex. They were, often times, too busy and too tired to have intimate contact.

You'd think that they would always have time for each other in that way, but they were recently just friends and things like sex just made them feel uncomfortable or awkward to bring up to the other. Of course they had had sex and it wasn't weird in that moment. But they're still getting used to the whole 'I have a boyfriend and he was my best friend for seven years' thing and also the fact that they are, indeed, gay.

After they had finished up with their things, Phil went to bed and Dan went for his turn in the shower. When Dan got out, Phil was asleep. He crawled up next to him, not worrying about clothes, except for boxers like Phil, and got under the duvet. Phil then immediately wrapped his arm around Dan, making the younger sigh in content as he fell asleep.

**

Phil suddenly awoke. Soft warm lips pressing to any free space on his face. He smiled and opened his eyes to see a blushing Dan staring at him.

"Morning."

"Hmm, morning."

There was a pause, then Dan spoke:

"About yesterday... I'm sorry, uh Phil I do-"

"Shush, it's okay." Phil interrupted.

Dan sighs as Phil smiles sweetly at him. He leans in for a kiss which Dan greatly accepts. He licks his bottom lip asking for entrance, which Dan denies, keeping his mouth shut. Phil reaches up to cup Dan's jaw with his hand, pulling the other closer.

The kiss continues, getting a little heated. Phil clutches Dan's curly, brown hair, a little too hard, and he gasps. This allows Phil to take over the kiss and enter Dan's mouth. He gets on top of Dan. Straddling him.

Phil pulls away looking at the boy beneath him. His lust-blown eyes, his red, swollen lips, his beautifully tan face and features, and only one word comes to mind.

"Perfect." He whispers. Dan looks right at him, blushes, and looks away. "Hey, you're so beautiful. Look at me?" He asks, not wanting Dan to take this as a command. Which he doesn't, but still looks a his older boyfriend. "I love you." Phil looks right into his big brown eyes.

"I-I love you too." Dan stutters, way too turned on as Phil is on top of him. At these words, Phil smiles down at the boy before flipping them, with a cute yelp from Dan, so that their positions are switched.

Dan kisses Phil. A passionate battle for dominance. Phil, of course wins, taking over the kiss. He licks into Dan's mouth, while bucking up into the other boys crotch. Dan moans into Phil's mouth. He repeats his actions, liking how Dan responds to every little touch.

Phil stops the kiss, trailing down Dan's jaw and onto his neck. Sucking and biting. Licking and kissing. Touching and moaning.

Dan looks at Phil, looking absolutely wrecked. He's so turned on, his cock is throbbing. "Please, ugh Phil. Fuck me." Phil chuckles huskily at these words. "I, uh, can I ride you?"

Phil looks at him wide eyed. "Hell yes." He moans, because fuck yes. Dan could ride him anytime he wants. "Do you need stretching?"

Dan blushes. "Y-yeah."

"Listen Dan, we've done this before, you don't need to be nervous." Phil comforts. "You're cute though." he giggles.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get the lube and stretch me." Dan pushes himself off Phil and onto his back. Phil grabs the bottle of lube from their bedside table, and puts it onto the bed. He goes over to Dan, kissing him. He puts his hands on Dan's chest. Feeling him all over. Dan moans into the kiss, deepening it. Phil puts his arms above his head. He gets onto Dan straddling him once again.

He slowly moves down Dan's chest. Leaving wet, opened mouth kisses on him. He's soon at Dan's boxers. Phil releases the younger boy's hands, but they stay above his head. Phil hooks his fingers into Dan's boxers. His breath hitches and Phil smirks. Agonizingly slowly, he pulls Dan's boxers off, watching as his erection springs free.

Dan is a whimpering and moaning mess. He's not used to being teased this much. He looks down from the ceiling to see as Phil takes all of him into his mouth. Dan moans, bringing his knees up and hands down to Phil's hair. He pushes the hair away from Phil's eyes and looks directly at them as he bobs his head up and down Dan's shaft. He then closes his eyes and arches his back when Phil goes over his tip.

It's not long until Dan hears the sound of a cap opening, and a slender finger prodding at his hole, as Phil lets go of his cock and leans up to envelope Dan into a heated kiss. Teeth clashing, tongues fighting, and breaths mingling as they continue.

Dan feels the finger moving in and out. Then a second finger joins. Phil curls his fingers, hitting Dan's prostate. He arches his back again, throwing his head to the side in pure bliss. Phil then adds a third finger.

"Alright, mmmh, Phil please just get inside me." Dan moans. Not being able to take it any longer. He needs Phil, now.

Phil is quick to take his fingers out of Dan, ignoring the whines he gets from him. He takes his boxers off, freeing his own member. He puts some lube on his member and crawls onto Dan, kissing him sloppily.

"Ready?" Phil smirks, pulling away from the kiss.

"Fuck yes! Just hurry it u-" Phil slams into him, making Dan moan loudly. Dan is in bliss. The slow pace causing circuits of white, hot pleasure to run through his body. He claws at Phil's back as he quickens his thrusts. Probably leaving marks, but he doesn't care as he throws his head back in pure ecstasy when Phil finds his prostate. "There! There! Oh my god. Phil!" He screams and moans; Phil hitting his prostate every thrust now.

Phil quickly flips them. Dan helping this time. He rides Phil. Bouncing up and down on his big, hot cock. Phil looks at him, his lips slightly parted emitting small moans and whimpers. Eyes closed shut, red face. Hands on Phil's chest. The same word from before comes to mind.

Perfect.

Phil holds onto Dan's hips. Hard enough to leave bruises, but that's what Phil wants. To mark Dan, and make him his. He's helping him as he bounces on Phil's dick. Dan then leans down, putting his hands on either side of Phil's head, still moving fast. He opens his eyes, staring into Phil's beautiful blue ones. Brown meets blue. Phil kisses him swallowing all his moans. They pull away. Breathless. Dan sits up again, hands on Phil's shoulders.

"Phil, I'm gonna-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Phil hits his prostate. He moans loudly, scratching Phil's shoulders, and throwing his head back.

"Me too." Phil answers breathlessly in a small laugh. He continues hitting Dans prostate and with one more thrust, Dan is coming undone on top of Phil. Phil continues thrusting, going over the edge as Dan tightens his hot walls around Phil. They ride out their orgasms together.

Dan pulls off and collapses next to Phil. He then grabs a pair of boxers, cleaning them up. Wrapping an arm around Phil, they lay there. They both catch their breaths, no one speaking.

They look at each other, then burst out into a fit if giggles.

"Seriously though, stop eating my damn cereal!"

"Well you need to stop being lazy and order other food, so I wont eat your damn cereal!"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/letspartyrightnowplease)


End file.
